


New Life, New World

by panicking_romance_boy



Category: Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Dancer!You, Depression, Drug Use, F/M, Like medical weed for ADHD, Singer!You
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-05-26 14:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6243631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panicking_romance_boy/pseuds/panicking_romance_boy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the biggest fight with your family you go to Wendy's to cool off, but then  you meet a very cute, and very famous lead singer.<br/>And maybe you guys start as friends but maybe, just maybe it will be a little more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Run, and the Meet.

I’m sitting on the school bus, dreadIng that I was goIng home for sprIng break. Most kIds were so happy, cheerIng and makIng plans wIth friends, but I'm not like most kIds. I wanted more then anything to be back at school. Don't get me wrong I hate high school as much as the next sixteen year old, but I defInItely hated what some would call me home more. Yet I sIt here wIth the feelIng that I might throw up and the fact that I'm on the verge of tears doesn't exactly help, neIther does the feelIng of my throat closIng up.

Most kIds don't care If they get 70s especIally when It happens as often as I do but when your parents expect only the best you mIght feel the same way. It's not completely my fault, see I have ADHD and DyslexIa, the later not that bad just is annoyIng, and my parents refuse to let me get medIcatIon for it. The worst part of ADHD Is not the not beIng able to pay attentIon, no it's the anxiety and depression that can be a sIde effect. And don't forget the fact that sInce my mInd Is everywhere the sad thoughts are too. 

By the tIme I get home I almost have a panic attack, though mine have never been actually bad. My parents are waiting for me when I get in. For now the yelling is at a minimal, but right after dinner i make sure my bag is packed, it's my “in case of emergency” bag just so if i have to get out fast i can because a though my parents have never physically abused me they have threatened many times. Right after I'm done I hear the footsteps coming up then, bam my door is throw open.

“Are you fucking kidding me (Y/N), three 70s?” My mom screams.

“We always knew you were too stupid for Ap!” Dad spits at me. I can hear the venom in both of their words. 

“Your a useless piece of shit” She sneered. I had expected this much actually I expected much worse, but what I didn't expect is when my dad backed me into a corner and smacked me. 

For a second I was to stunned to move but then i remembered my plan. I pushed my dad and ran for the bag. Then I bolted out and ran for at least two miles to the highway nearby. I walked the rest of the way to Wendy's. After a good hour and a half walk i finally arrived. I ordered a milkshake with fries and sat down. No one was here which was weird considering it was only like 9 pm, so I was left to my suffocating thoughts. The voices in my head aren't some random voice no it was mine. It always was, no matter what, it was my voice screaming at me.

Their right your you know you're pretty useless.

No

Yes. I mean name one friend that actually likes you.

Cas

She just feels bad I mean maybe she liked you in 7th grade but now you a broken 11th grader. Come on she couldn't possibly like you…

My thoughts were interrupted by the door ringing while someone walked though. The man ordered his food the looked me in the eyes, and no way but it was Brendon Urie. What? No this can't be! He smiled and slowly walk to my table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its short I didn't know if i should keep going? Please comment if i should keep going pleeeeaaaasseee!!! ;)


	2. The Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry my computer broke and I had to completely rewrite the chapter-_- so any way tell me what you think sorry if the is bad grammar I'm writing this on my phone/ broken computer for now.

The man ordered his food the looked me in the eyes, and no way but it was Brendon Urie. What? No this can't be! He smiled and slowly walk to your table.

Brendon sat down with a sly smirk, and god i can not belevie this right now. 

“Hi I’m Brendon Urie.” He reached out to shake my hand.

“(Y/N), so” I shake his hand and akwarly look down at my lap. I’ve never been very good at social situations. Even though I wanted to scream that i already knew him I figured he got that enough, and if he was kind enough to come to me just to talk I’ll just pretend I dont know him.

“So… What is a young, annd I’m just assuminging youre about highschool age here, girl like your self doing in a wendys that doesnt have any cars in the parking lot, and is at least a mile from any type of live situation?”

“Oh, I... just walked here.”

 

“Yeah I got that much, but why? And why have a frown like that?” 

“Oh..” I dont know if I should tell him I mean why would he care right? But then again why not? “Me and my parents got in a fight. And for some reason this time they… well you know got a little carried away, but its ok I’m pretty use to it.”

He look at me with the biggest puppy dog eyes, but it wasnt pity, truely i dont know what it is. However it wasnt a big suprize when he got up from his spot across the booth, i guess I was right he doesnt care or at least it was too much infomation for a stranger. But then he slid him self into my side of the booth right next to me and just hugged me. Normally I hate hugs, like I truly despise them, but right now I melt into him and the hug feels almost safe and warm. 

"You shouldn't have to be use to that. And truly you shouldn't have to even go through that." He whispers as he rubs soft circles into my shoulder and back. "How about we talk about something less sad, like... What's your favorite color?"

"Ummmm well... It always changes but right now I think it's lime green, whada bout you?" I smile up to him.

"Right now I would have to say... (Y/e/c)." He smiles back down with a wink. He leaned over and grabbed a fry from my basket with a small laugh.

"Wow! Was that all so you could just steal a fry!" I but my hand over my Heart and pretened to be hurt.

"Omg, how did you know?" He said with that stupid girl voice he sways does, and I try to not laugh and to still act mad but ultimately I fail, bad.

"Wow rude like I can't believe you, you bitch!" However two can play at that game, as I do my best vally girl impression. By now he is dying of laughter. He leans all the way into my shoulder blade trying to control his laughing fit. And now I'm lightly laughing at the scene in front of me.

"So..." He takes another fry, as I roll my eyes, and pretends to think. I see a couple out front arguing and dont even hear the rest of what he has to say, I guess my ADHD is acting up because now I'm noticing every sign on the wall and look each of them over at least one time. Brendon looks at me with a confused face and I relized that I zoned out. "Are you ok?"

"Haha, umm... Yea I, just well ya see I have ADHD and I totally didn't mean to get all zoned out.." I was about to keep rambling when I heard him chuckle loudly.

" haha babe it's ok. I have that too, do you take anything for it?"

"No... My parents won't pay for that" I look down kind of not wanting to talk about my parents right now.

"I can help you out" he shrugs like it was no big deal, like we didn't just meet.

"What no, I can't let you!"

"Hey I know what it's like to go without any type of medicine it sucks. A though I will have to say the pills suck, however you could always do what I do and ask to get the card to buy medical marihuana." 

"Well if my parents weren't fine with the pill I'm sure they will love to weed in stead." I laugh a little at the though of my mom finding out about that.

"Just don't tell them. Do you have school tomorrow?"

"Um no we are on spring break."

"Cool. Ok text me when you get home I gotta jet sorry it pretty late and I have a lot of work" he threw a card on the table gave me a quick hug then headed for the door.

I looked at my phone and god it was almost 12:30, an no text or calls from my patents checking if I'm ok. Well I'm mean their only daughter is out for 3 hours in the middle of the night but who cares if she got kidnapped or raped, right? I guess I can call Cas to come get me as bad as feel for calling at this hour. Ugh I can't wait for tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment what you think so far.


	3. The Visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a little longer then the last two soooo...

I woke up in the bed I use everytime I come to Cas's, this place is like a second home so they just keep a bed out for me in her room, I look at my phone and see the miss text I have. For some reason Brendon aperantly texted me 5 time last night after I told him I got here.

From: Brendon  
Hey thanks for texting me, I'm glad you're staying at a friends house. Sweet dream;)

From: Brendon  
You should text me the address of your friend.

From: Brendon  
Actually I highly doubt her parents would be ok with that. 

From: Brendon  
We could meet up somewhere?

From: Brendon  
Wow ok, I'm totally blowing up your phone ill wait till you text me back.

I laugh to myself as I get up and go down stairs. I see Cas and her brother already eating breakfast, donuts and coffee, and grab one of each to join them. 

"Hey can I give a friend," could I even call him a friend, I don't know," your address so he can pick me up?" I ask trying to sound casual and not as if I just met said 'friend'. 

"Ummm... Sure I don't think my mom would mind so like go a head dude" Cas said while laughing awkwardly at the end, see she's kind of shy so new people aren't that great for her.

From: Me  
Hey her I'm giving you her address so just come to the door when you get here ok? -***,***** ****

From: Brendon  
Ok sounds good ill be there in like 3-4 hours. Does that sound good?

From: Me  
Yup sounds great:)

From: Brendon  
Perfect, I guess I'll see you soon. Bye

From: Me  
Bye

I guess I have about three hours to kill, I could go take a shower and get ready, but I think I'll watch Tv with Cas first. I walk up to her room and flop down haft untop of her and haft on the actual bed. I reach for the remote and flip through almost every channel before landing on a replay of some award show. We sit there for about 30 minutes purely making fun of the fashion choses the celebrities made. I look at the clock and see its already 11 and was going to get here at about 1.

"Shit, hey Cas I just realized I never actually packed cloths do you have anything I can borrow?" I'm so dumb my perfect emergency bag didn't have any cloths in it, wow good job.

"Hahaha nice. Umm let me check..." She walk into her closet and about 3 minutes later she came out with a grim look. "So on the bright side yes I do have something, however it's a dress." You have got to be fucking kidding me. Ugh I hate dresses; make up, skirts, even high damn heel are ok but dresses are a huge no.

I sigh and grab the dress considering its my only option. It's a small purple dress with glitter covering it from head to toe, and of course to top it all off its completly strapless. It was form fitting from the top to the waist then frayed out, not only did it only just bearly cover my butt it bearly fit my boobs. See me and Cas are the same size everything shoes cloths everything, except bras Im a c and she's an a maybe b cup. 

I jump into the shower and quickly wash my hair, luckily for me I remembered to bring my hair products. With my very curly hair I need at least 5 products that consist of: gel, foam, spray, and 2 creams and they all have to be sulfate free. Even with all of that my hair is just slightly tamed. I put on purple eye shadow with a small wing to make my eyes look even brighter then they are, then I put on my purple ombré lips. I put my glasses back on and admire the work I've done, see it took me years but I'm finally pretty good at make up. When I check my phone again it's already 12:16. I run back to Cas's room and pack up all my stuff, then I run down stairs to their main room where the whole family usually hangs out. I see her step dad and mom on the coach and decide to join them and soon Cas comes in too. We watch some stupid comidy till we hear the door bell. Jeff, her step dad, gets up and goes to the door. Now he is a 5'11'' man who hunts so much it basically his job. 

"Who the hell are you?" I hear Jeff yell. Oh god!

"Oh hi I'm Beendon Urie."

Jeff cuts him off " why in the world are you on my property, boy I will shoot you till you go back to your pretty boy city life." You can see the pure fear in Brendons eyes as he listens and gulps, all while awkwardly laughing.

"Well, you... You see... Um I'm.."

"Honey don't threaten him that's the boy that's picking up (y/n)" Cas's mom yells from the living room. I run up up to brendon and wave to him.

"Bye Jeff,"I wave to him with a smile.

"Aww you actually look like a girl, wait is that Cas's?" He had always been more like a father to me, even Cas's real dad was like that.

"Haha yup!" I smile and run to Brendons car jumping into the passager's seat. "So where are we going" i ask turning to Brendon.

"We my friend are going to the doctored to help you out with your whole attention span situation." He smiles at me then turns back to the road.

"Cool." We sit in surprisingly comfortable silence for most of the ride. When we pull up its a little doctors office right off the highway.

Brendon comes around to my door and opens it for me before I can even unbuckle. "Madame, so this place is great you'll just have to answer a few questions they will decide what to do then we outie. It will take like 30 minutes tops!" He pulls me along to a the main office and signs us in. "And then we have the rest of the day to do what ever you want."

"Oh no it's ok man, like you've done a lot for me and we just met. I'll just go home after this." I couldn't ask a celeberty to actually hang out with me. No way.

"No, I'm not alowing you to go back to that house of yours. Not with asshole parents like that, no offence."

"You're not wrong and you didn't insult me so I don't care." I shurg and lean back in my chair. "And I guess if you're not sick of me then I can still hang out with you... If I have too." I give a fake sigh and eye roll, but end up smiling and laughing.

He wasn't joking when he said 30 minutes its been 20 minutes and I'm back in the doctors room while he explanes te options.

"Well we have two options, one is I give you pill and you take them every day with your breakfast, however the side effects of the pills are nausea, lack of interest or a distance to most thing, and sleep depravation." Doctor Sammel explanes.

"Umm, I already have insomnia so what exactly is option two?"

"Normally I would never give this option to a minor but I did see you have insomnia so the second option is a give you a card for medical marijuana." Wow I really didn't think that was an option, and I highly doubt my parents would be ok with it. "So if we go with option two your guardian with have to sign off on it. He is right out forint right the man who brought you here." What? Wait this could work if he signs off they never have to know!

"Yup! I'll go get him." I smile politely and walk out, then I practicly run to Brendon. "Ok so he told me weed was an option but I need a signature an I know my parents would never agree but he thinks your my guardian or some crap so can you sign off?" I rush everything out, I guess coffee wasn't a good idea I can feel it setting in. 

"Haha yup lead the way pretty lady" he laughs slowly getting up from his seat. While I'm jumping up and down in exitment, and the caffeine but technicalitys right?

We get in side and Brendon signs all the papers. And we are out of there in no time, I put my new card in the last open sleeve of my wallet.

"Ok now lets go get some weed because imma teach you how to smoke!" Brendon yells as soon and we get in the car. He backs up and start down the long road. I'm nerves yet excited. Really I can't wait!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think so far!!! Please:D


	4. The First Time

I heard Brendon laugh from the seat beside me; I was bouncing up and down from the excitement. I've never done this before and the car ride to his hotel seemed so long. Finally after almost 40 minutes if driving around to get all the stuff we will need we arrived at the hotel. We got to his room and it was huge, not like just twice the size of a normal room but it seemed like 4-5 times as big. It has a decent sized kitchen and right off of it is the living room. Then there is three doors: one for the bathroom, one for the main bedroom, and one for the guest room. He lead me to the balcony door and step out. There were two small chairs with a side table in between, it was good sized with plenty of room between each side. 

He rolled up two joints passing one to me. How exactly do you smoke weed, like I've never done it before, I look down at the small roll with utter confusion. Brendon seems to understand because slowly gets up from his seat and walks over to me slightly laughing. 

"So newbie, the first step is lighting it." He says in his best little kid voice smirking at me as he grabs the joint and lights it up.

"Hahaha yea smart ass I got that much!" I said pouting and crossing my arms.

"Aw don't pout. Here now put this end to you lips," he point to the end and hands me it back, "now inhale, and then exhale." I do as he said but end up coughing. "Haha that's normal for the first few puffs." He said seeing me frown and pout at the joint.

After about an hour we are back in his room and are watching Tv. There was nothing on so we decided making fun of the reality Tv stars was good enough. Haft way through the show I started feeling... Well truly it's indescribable, but I defiantly feel lighter. Brendon turns to me with a big smile on his face, and I find it so funny for some reason, I mean just looks so happy and damn is that not enough reason to laugh. Apparently not because he give me a confused pout.

"Is there something on my face," he asks wiping the invisible stuff off his face, of course this just make me laugh more.

"Nope," I say popping the p, "you face is purely just funny."

"Wow thanks!" He rolls his eyes. He walks over to my couch and sits right next to me. He looks at me with an intense stare, then he just cracks a smile. "Well well well, you finally got high." He claps and cheers like I just won a big competition. After his(and mine) small out burst we go back to watching Tv. 

The show moves to a competive dance show. We watch and critic the moves, though I can tell he knows nothing about dance. Toward the end it shows the hip hop dances, and wow were they bad. Most were just ballet or jazz with rap in the background, others were well not to be rude but just bad: not on the beat, not together in the movements, some people were just wiggling around up there. It was utterly frustrating.

"Wow these suck, I could do or teach each of these a thousand time better!" I say after the 10th dance.

"Oh yea like you can dance!" Brendon rolls his eyes and pushes my shoulder slightly.

"Um Ill have you know Im on a competition hip hop team, and I taught hip hop for two years at a studio!" 

"That's pretty cool, wait what happend to the job?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Well I was also on the team there but they were really bad and unorganized as a studio so I left." I shrugged I wasn't that bummed because I ended up in a better studio.

"Man that sucks... Wait so you like want to be a dancer when you're older right?"

"Yea sure" I was confused where he was going with this, but I'm just going to go with the flow.

"Cool." He sat straight up with wide eyes, "so you know that one person from umm what's it called, umm... Oh yes One Direction?"

"Yea I don't really listen to there music, not really my style, but I'm pretty sure there is like 4-6 of them sooo... Yea of course that one dude!" I say with as much sarcasm as I can.

"Shut the fuck up you dick... God what's his name, he like has a kid or some shit.... Fuck what is it?"

"I've got no idea so have fun with that, also why are we talking about him?"

"LOUIS!! That's what it is, and we are talking about him because he has that new company and he is looking to sign a new face. However he is looking for a dancer instead of a singer! You should go audition!"

"Um how would I get to what ever country or state, and I would never get it."

"No no no he is here looking for now, yea I met him at a bar that's how I found out. And you're trying no matter what. Why don't you show me how you dance and ill see if you should go?"

I have a competition this week if you want you could go" I don't know why I asked of course he doesn't want to go.

"Sure, shit its almost 6 I should get you home. Hey for the rest of the week try to get to one of your friends house Ill be out of town, just two cities over. But I don't want you with your parents too much, ok?"

"Yea yea sure, though I doubt they will let me leave, but I'll try. Trust me I don't want to be there any more then I have to." I smile at him and follow to the exit, guess its back to reality and my house(a.k.a. Hell it's self)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you liked! Please tell me what you think so far!!


	5. The broken thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter isn't very good. Ps you guys probably will or do think this whole story sucks but it was a story stuck I'm my head so I'm putting it down now. I'm really not a writer so I'm sorry if its really boring or there is bad grammar

I walked into my house, no sounds so must be clear. Closing the door I walk straight to the kitchen to find any type of snack I could eat in my room. The sound of my back door is quite and Im pretty sure I just imaged it, but now I can hear my parents talking about how it's fucked up a dog can listen better then their two children. In my opinion it's fucked up that these people even exist, and true I wouldn't be alive if they didn't but would that really be that bad?

If I'm being honest I have no true friends. Cas we are close I guess but not too close. I've told her everything that happens, the times my parents told me in useless, stupid, a fuck up, worthless, yet she still defends them. Just the other day when I said part I me hates breaks she asked why so I replied with I hate my family and parents, and she look so disappointed and said my parents are wonderful and so loving. I mean the last time they said I love you was five months ago and even then it was forced. They talk to our dog with twenty times as much love or even care then with me. 

My arms might be clear but my head isn't.

I don't cut but I pinch, it long since lost its full affect but I refuse to cut, I don't know how long until I fail at that too. Most of my life I feel like I'm suffocating, like my throat is closing and there is a weight push on my chest. These are the times I feel disconnected, nothing bad even has to happen sometime I just get this feeling randomly. I really don't think I'll make it much longer, nothing gets better not for me at least, it only gets worse till the weight crushes me and I fade into the oblivion. 

I have terrible insomnia and these are the thoughts that cloud my head. All my thoughts of death, which I have no fear of if anything I welcome it, all of the questions like why am I here, do I even have a purpose will I even actually change something some ones life? I don't think so. I'm a waste of space that fucks up every thing I look at or touch. I would kill my self but I'm afraid of the judgment ill get. Isn't that sad? I want to die because I get judged and I hate life, but I can't kill my self because ill get judged. On the other hand it will really show people that I could have been an actress, for I have tricked people for years with my acting skill. All my face smiles and laughs almost fool me but underneath I remember that there's a black hole that swallows my alive taking my innocents and happiness. 

All my thoughts are intrupted when my mom come into the pantry and sees me just standing there with my backpack of all the stuff I brought, and the extra weed. 

"Can you get out of my way I have to get some food." She gives me a glare that could kill, but I'm use to it so I just push past her slightly knocking her down in the process. "How dare you!" 

"What, what's going on?" My dad comes around the corner frantically making it seem as if I shot her. I roll my eyes and just walk up stairs. I can hear my dad whisper "do you think she'll tell about the -thing-"

I go to my bedroom and fall onto my bed. Although this is my safe heaven and I love it, it also reminds me of all the sad thoughts and time I've had. I stare at my ceiling for a long time before looking at my bed side clock,9:57, I guess I should get some sleep. I grab my extra pillow and hug it as I fall into the first deep good sleep I've had in a month.

*--*

I wake up to an empty house. My brother has texted me asking why I wasn't at his college with mom and dad, so I guess they went to go visit their golden child. I look at my arm and see the nail prints that have bubbles up and turned red from last night, a thought they aren't bright and fade fast I still hate that I do that, that I have to do that, haft the time I don't realize that I'm doing it. 

I spend the day doing nothing just sitting around. I feel like I'm just a zombie today so I don't invite anyone over and just keep to my self knowing I won't be good company. By the time I go to bed I don't feel better if anything I feel worse. I'm not motivated to even move so I curl up and close my eyes till I fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell what you think!! Also if you need to talk I'm here I would love to have deep conversation with anyone who need to(sorry if I take a while to respond). I most likely understand what your going throught a lot of this story is person experiences so maybe I can help. Any way thanks for reading!!


	6. The News

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry i actually forgot about this story but I'm back and this time I'll stay!!

When I wake up again I check downstairs seeing the cars are still gone. I guess they are staying for a while, oh well just mean less time getting yelled at I guess. I fell my phone buzz. At first I let it go to voicemail, but then it kept going so after the 3rd time i check who it is. In big letter it says Brendon. I stare at it for a long time before realizing it about to got to voicemail again.

“Hello” I hear him say.

“Hey….” i trail off awkwardly, why is he calling me?

“WHY DIDN’T YOU ANSWER I WAS SCARED YOU DID WHAT YOU DID WHEN I MET YOU!!!!” he yelled, I guess I should have answered.

“Oh sorry I was checking if my parents were back and…. I , umm, forgot my phone upstairs” I’m pretty good at lying but right now I feel like he can hear right through it I’m just too nervous.

“What do you mean if your parents are home yet?”

“I don’t know i guess they left for my brothers college yesterday, but it looks like they are staying for a while.” I casually say.

“What and they didn’t bring you that is awful!”

“Well that my parents for you I guess,” I feel my phone buzzing again, “hey my phone is ringing I got to go, sorry.” why am I apologizing? One just one normal interaction with someone that’s all I’m asking.

“Okay well I guess I’ll check in on you later ok?”

“Ok that sounds good” i felt good to finally have someone who cared about me, even though i knew it could never last. I hung up and checked who was calling me. Of course it’s Ashley, she one of my friends though we mostly fight it always in good heart though, however she only ever calls when she needs someone to go to a party with her, and quite frankly i hate parties. Not in a I’m super antisocial and hate people kinda way, because I’m actually really loud and outgoing with friends, but i hate dealing with drunk people. I never drink, it smells bad, taste bad, and makes you extremely dumb so why would I. When you don't drink though it makes you the mom of the party: making sure everything is ok, everyone isn't drinking too much, and drinking some water, and nothing gets broken, plus you have drunk people all around you and honestly they aren't that funny after a while.

“What do you want Ash? And if it involves a party Im out”

“Buuuutttt Y/N I need you to go there is this really cute guy and i don't want to get to drunk so you need to watch me!!” She whines into the phone.

I almost give in until i remember i'm home alone, “why don't you invite him to my place my parents are gone and so we can hang out here you guys can drink and that's less drunk people i have to watch”

“Really wow that's even better thanks y/n!”

 

The “party” as Ashley wanted to call it went off without any problems. But trying to get them both out of my house when they had hangovers was the real change. Brendon called and told me until my parents were back he would call twice a day, which of course i argued with because i'm a junior and I can take care of myself, but it was really sweet and secretly i loved that he did that. Sadly my parents were only gone for 2 more days.

 

Only one more day before brendon is back, I can't wait he said he had big news for me last time we talked and I have zero idea what it could be. I tried to get him to tell me over the phone but he insisted that is was, and this is in his words, so great, so amazing, so crazily good I had to be told in person. I’m slightly scared but also extremely excited. But then of course when has my life ever worked out. I hear my mom crying down stairs and my dad coming up to my room. When he walks in his face looks like he saw a ghost.

“Your brother got in an accident me and your mother are going down to see him, he is in the hospital right now but he isn’t doing well, but you have to stay here and watch the animals.” with that he turned and walked away. The only family member who was ever remotely nice to me got in a car crash, I stared in front of me for a few minuted before i heard their car leave. I didn't cry i just fell asleep, even though it was only around 5 pm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please tell me what you think. I'll post the next chapter as soon as possible.


End file.
